Lo que realmente sientes
by AuraBelmont
Summary: "Si tan solo supieras que todo lo que hago es para llamar tu atención... tal vez tu opinión sobre mí sería diferente. No necesito destacar, no necesito ser el centro de atención. Lo único que quiero es... que te fijes en mí." [Aitor x Gabi]


**N/A: Todos los derechos de Inazuma Eleven GO pertenecen en exclusiva a Level-5.**

* * *

**Lo que realmente sientes  
**

_Si tan solo supieras..._  
_O si simplemente fuera capaz de decírtelo..._  
_Tal vez te darías cuenta de que todo lo hago para llamar tu atención._

_No necesito que se me trate de un modo especial._  
_No quiero ser yo el que destaque._  
_Lo único que quiero es..._

El balonazo que recibió en la cabeza estuvo a punto de hacerle perder el equilibrio, pero, por suerte, se recuperó a tiempo del shock. Se llevó una mano a la frente, parpadeando, como si le estuviera resultando el esfuerzo de su vida ubicarse.  
Cuando por fin volvió a tener los pies sobre el suelo, se dio cuenta de que su compañero del entrenamiento de aquel día, Lucian, lo miraba con suma extrañeza. Cosa normal, en realidad, pues él no era precisamente de los que se distraían. Cogió la pelota del suelo con ambas manos y se acercó despacio al chico, con la mirada fija en los hexágonos negros del objeto, sumido en sus pensamientos.

—¡Lo siento mucho! — se disculpó Lucian, haciendo una inclinación de cabeza —. Debería haberte avisado del pase. ¿Te has hecho daño, Aitor?

Atraídos por la conversación, el resto de jugadores del Raimon se habían congregado a su alrededor. A Aitor no le agradaba nada ser el blanco de todas las miradas, ni siquiera aunque fuesen miradas de preocupación. No estaba seguro de si era por su expresión o porque creían que el golpe había sido más fuerte de lo que parecía, pero la cara de susto que tenían todos era un poema.  
Entre todos aquellos pares de ojos que lo observaban, pudo distinguir dos azul celeste que se clavaban en lo más profundo de los suyos propios. Haciendo girar el balón sobre su dedo íncice, el defensa respondió como solo él sabía responder:

—Oh, vamos, ¿qué pasa? ¿Me vais a mandar al hospital por un balonazo de nada, o qué? Mira que sois exagerados a veces.

Se escucharon varios suspiros aliviados, algunos de sus compañeros le dieron una palmadita en el hombro y volvieron a su posición, mientras que otros, como Arion y JP, se quedaron para asegurarse de que estuviera realmente bien. El chico, dejando escapar un bufido, le dio la pelota a Lucian asegurando que no le pasaba nada; solo estaba falto de reflejos aquella tarde.  
Era mentira, por supuesto. Pero, aunque confiase en Arion más de lo que había confiado en nadie durante muchísimos años, no le apetecía en absoluto hablar de lo que le ocurría en realidad. Estuvo tentado de decirle al entrenador que se encontraba mal para poder marcharse a casa para descansar, o darse una vuelta por las recreativas y olvidarse del equipo durante un rato. Lo necesitaba de verdad. Solo que no iba a hacerlo, ya que, por más que le pesara, era responsable con sus obligaciones. Únicamente daría la espalda al campo, se dirigiría al banquillo con la excusa de beber algo fresco, y aprovecharía para relajarse y ordenar sus ideas.  
Estaba empezando a caminar hacia donde las gerentes guardaban las bebidas, cuando una mano, de improviso, se aferró alrededor de su muñeca. Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle todo el cuerpo.

—¿Estás seguro de que te encuentras bien? — le preguntó. Ah, él. De entre todos los dichosos jugadores que podían haberse acercado a preguntar, tenía que ser él.

Aitor se desasió del agarre, echándole una mirada lo más sarcástica que pudo permitirse en una situación así. Pretendió sonar altivo, como normalmente, aunque, para su propio criterio, no sonaba nada convincente.

—Vaya, vaya, ¿ahora te preocupas por mí, Gabi? — replicó, esbozando una media sonrisa.  
—Solo digo que no es normal que te distraigas en los entrenamientos — respondió el otro, cruzándose de brazos, un poco molesto.  
—¿Qué te importa? — le bufó, más a la defensiva de lo que le hubiera gustado. Deseó haberse mordido la lengua. Todo le estaba saliendo mal, todo.

Su contestación, o tal vez el tono en que se lo dijo, no pareció sentarle muy bien al otro chico, que frunció el ceño, extasiado por la actitud de su compañero. En realidad, ellos dos nunca se habían llevado muy bien. Gabi creyó que quizá con el tiempo su relación mejoraría poco a poco, que incluso podrían ser amigos, pero ya veía que era imposible.  
Desvió la mirada, tratando de aparentar una indiferencia que estaba lejos de sentir.

—¡Bah! Haz lo que te de la gana. ¡Ni que me importases lo más mínimo! — le espetó, haciendo un gesto de desentendimiento con la mano.  
—¿Ah, sí? Pues...

Pensaba hacer otra broma, meterse un poco con él, sacarlo de sus casillas hasta que le gritase, como hacía normalmente. Pero se quedó en blanco. Por primera vez en su vida, Aitor sencillamente no sabía qué decir, qué responder a eso.  
Seguramente porque las palabras de Gabi le habían dolido de verdad. Jamás habría esperado que una frase tan simple dicha en un momento de tensión le pudiese hacer tanto daño, tal y como era él, a quien los comentarios y opiniones ajenas le daban absolutamente igual. Entonces, ¿por qué?  
Tal vez porque la única persona que quería que le prestase atención acababa de decirle que no le importaba.

Bajó la mirada, con ambos puños apretados de la rabia y la tristeza que sentía en ese momento. Su compañero debió notar que algo no marchaba bien, porque ya no se veía enfadado; lo miraba fijamente con el entrecejo fruncido, sorprendido por su reacción. Obviamente él también esperaba algún tipo de contestación sarcástica de su parte que derivase en otra de sus muchas peleas. Sin embargo, no fue así. Aitor se dio la vuelta de forma repentina y echó a correr, rápido, muy rápido, alejándose de Gabi, del resto de sus compañeros, y del campo de fútbol.

—¡Aitor! — lo llamó el de pelo rosa, sin obtener respuesta. El otro no se giró ni se detuvo, continuó corriendo hasta que se perdió de vista.

Alertado por el grito de su amigo, Riccardo se acercó hasta él, poniéndole una mano en el hombro que sobresaltó al defensa, que ya se había preparado para echar a correr detrás de su compañero.

—¿Gabi? ¿Qué ha pasado? — preguntó, con el semblante serio.  
—Yo... no lo sé. Estaba tratando de hablar con Aitor y de repente se ha ido corriendo — respondió, pasándose una mano por el pelo, confuso. Si de normal le costaba entender su comportamiento, ahora lo entendía menos —. Si no lo conociera diría que parecía... triste.  
—Triste, ¿eh...? — Riccardo se llevó una mano a la barbilla, ladeando la cabeza con aire pensativo. Miró a Gabi fijamente a los ojos, haciendo que este se sonrojase ligeramente —. ¿Por qué no intentas hablar con él? Creo que ya es hora de que vosotros dos arregléis vuestras diferencias.  
—Lo he intentado ya muchas veces — resopló Gabi, negando con la cabeza —, pero es tan difícil tratar con él. Se las apaña siempre para sacarme de mis casillas.  
—Sí, por eso creo que deberíais hablar _en serio_ — el antiguo capitán le sonrió, palmeándole el hombro y volviendo al entrenamiento.

Gabi se quedó quieto y en silencio mirando a Riccardo. Puede que su amigo tuviese razón, ya era hora de que intentase hablar las cosas en serio con Aitor y resolver de una vez por todas sus diferencias. De ese modo, a lo mejor el chico le contaba lo que acababa de pasar. Aunque algo en su interior le decía que todo era mucho más complicado que el simple pique que tenían desde que se vieron por primera vez.  
Apretando los puños con decisión, el defensa no se lo pensó dos veces, y abandonó el campo, siguiendo la dirección por la que su compañero se había marchado minutos antes.

* * *

Por su parte, Aitor había encontrado un pequeño escondite detrás de dos cerezos donde nadie podría molestarlo. La luz del sol apenas iluminaba debajo de la sombra de las flores de los árboles, de tal modo que, para verlo, habría que fijarse muy bien, y era alguien que solía pasar desapercibido... Para bien o para mal. Sentándose sobre la hierba, el joven se encogió sobre sí mismo, abrazándose las piernas y enterrando la cabeza entre las rodillas. Solo cuando estuvo seguro de que nadie podía escucharlo ni verlo, se permitió el lujo de llorar, de dejar su cuerpo convulsionarse en silenciosos sollozos, de apretar las manos hasta clavarse las uñas.  
Él, que siempre estaba molestando a los demás, haciendo chistes y bromas, unas veces para incomodarlos y otras solo para que se riesen un poco. Él, que a pesar de su extraño sentido del humor, siempre parecía contento de una forma u otra, ahora dejaba escapar lágrimas de sus ojos que daban forma a la tristeza y la frustración que sentía en ese momento. Lágrimas que derramaba porque, por su forma de ser, nunca había podido demostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos más que a través de patéticos intentos de llamar la atención, de intentar que apartase la mirada de Di Rigo por un momento y solo se fijase en él. Pero no. Era inútil, ya lo sabía. Lo sabía desde hacía mucho tiempo.  
La diferencia era que ahora podía aceptarlo y darse por vencido por fin, y antes no. Aquello solo demostraba que la realidad siempre ganaba a los sueños, por mucho empeño que pusieras en hacerlos realidad.  
Ahora, esos sueños estaban hechos pedazos.

_Pedazos..._

—¿Aitor?

El sonido de su voz lo dejó totalmente paralizado. No se movió, ni respondió, ni tampoco levantó la mirada. Sabía perfectamente quién era. Lo que no entendía era por qué estaba allí.

—Estás... ¿llorando? — volvió a preguntar la voz, sorprendida.

Sin mirar, pudo sentir como Gabi se arrodillaba a su lado. Quiso levantarse y salir corriendo, pero no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo, como tampoco para apartarse y que por lo menos no lo viera en una situación tan ridícula. Deseó que se lo tragase la tierra, que hubiera un tsunami y se lo llevase, o quizá que le cayese un rayo, cualquier cosa excepto estar ahí en ese momento.

—Es... es por mi culpa, ¿verdad? — escuchó como su compañero suspiraba. Parecía cansado —. Lo siento. Perdóname por lo que te he dicho antes. No iba en serio.  
—... Claro que iba en serio — replicó Aitor, todavía sin mirarlo. Se mordió el labio inferior, intentando con todas sus fuerzas que la voz no se le quebrase —. Por supuesto que lo dijiste en serio. A ti solo te importa él, ¿verdad? — estaba empezando a alzar la voz, dejando salir toda la rabia y la impotencia que tenía dentro.  
—Pero, ¿de qué hablas? — protestó Gabi.  
—¡No te hagas el iluso! — casi gritó el otro, por fin mirándolo a los ojos. La expresión de desconcierto en la cara de su compañero no hizo más que incrementar su enfado —. ¡Riccardo por allí, Riccardo por allá! Riccardo, Riccardo y Riccardo las veinticuatro horas, día sí, día también. ¡No haces más que ir detrás de él, cuando yo...!

Fue incapaz de terminar la frase, puesto que se le rompió la voz. Apenas acabó en un susurro ininteligible. Gabi, confuso y aturdido a partes iguales, lo miraba sin saber qué decir, puesto que no entendía nada de lo que estaba diciendo. Era incapaz de comprender por qué sacaba el tema de Riccardo, cuando, además, ellos dos solamente eran amigos. Puede que sintiera algo más fuerte hacia su antiguo capitán, sí... Pero él jamás había demostrado corresponderle en ese sentimiento. Lo tenía perfectamente asumido. ¿De verdad por fuera se veía tan obsesionado como acababa de decir?  
Y, aunque fuera así, ¿por qué le molestaba tanto? Siempre estaba haciendo todo lo posible porque acabaran discutiendo, a cada intento suyo por ser más cercanos, lo rechazaba o volvía a hacerle rabiar para sacarlo de sus casillas.  
Debió notársele en la cara lo que estaba pensando, porque tras unos segundos más de silencio, Aitor volvió a hablar.

—Si... si tan solo supieras... o si simplemente fuera capaz de decírtelo... Tal vez te darías cuenta de que todo lo hago para llamar tu atención — murmuró, en voz muy baja, como si se avergonzase profundamente de lo que estaba diciendo —. Yo... no necesito que se me trate de un modo especial. No quiero destacar como hacen Arion, Riccardo o Victor. Lo único que quiero es... — por primera vez desde que lo conocía, Gabi vio como las mejillas de Aitor se teñían lentamente de un intenso color rosado. Bajó la mirada, incapaz de sostener la del contrario —. Lo único que quiero es que tú te fijes en mí...

Ah, por fin. Por fin se lo había dicho. Dejó caer la cabeza, apoyando la barbilla sobre sus piernas y cerrando los ojos. Ya le daba igual si lo rechazaba o si admitía de una maldita vez que estaba enamorado de otro. Se había quitado un enorme peso de encima; tan grande, que tan pronto como terminó de asimilar lo que acababa de suceder, se sintió mucho más tranquilo.  
Reabrió los ojos, sin atreverse a volver a mirar a su compañero. Se secó la cara con la manga del chándal, e hizo ademán de levantarse para marcharse de allí. Poco más tenía que añadir a todo lo que había dicho.

—Yo... no espero que lo entiendas. Ni tampoco me sorprenderé si ahora... me odias, o algo parecido — dijo, dejando escapar un largo suspiro —. En fin, me vuelvo al entrenamiento.

Estaba a medio incorporar cuando la mano de Gabi volvió a cerrarse en torno a su muñeca, esta vez de forma suave y delicada, como si le pidiera amablemente que se quedase, y no como si tratara de retenerlo. Aitor sintió su pulso acelerarse, las piernas no le respondieron, volvió a quedarse clavado en el sitio.  
Lentamente, giró la cabeza para mirarlo, solo para encontrarse con sus labios sobre los suyos. Notó cómo todas y cada una de las fibras de su ser se estremecían ante aquello, cómo un escalofrío le recorría la espalda, y finalmente... una sensación tan cálida y agradable que hizo que cerrase de nuevo los ojos, rindiéndose por completo a aquel beso.

Cuando, tras unos segundos, se separaron, las fuerzas le fallaron y tuvo que apoyarse en el otro para no perder el equilibrio. Gabi lo rodeó con los brazos, estrechándolo contra sí, inspirando profundamente y soltando el aire. Había sido una reacción muy impulsiva de su parte, pero no se arrepentía de nada.  
Y es que, ¿cómo iba a esperar algo así de Aitor? Sus palabras parecieron llegar a lo más profundo de su corazón, el cual parecía que estuviera a punto de salirse de su pecho. Sonrió, sintiéndose feliz. Ahora lo entendía todo.

—Gabi, yo... — murmuró Aitor, que temblaba como un flan. Jamás habría sido capaz de imaginarlo de esa forma. Se le antojó tierno —. Yo... lo sient...  
—Shhh — le cortó el de pelo rosa, poniéndole un dedo sobre los labios —. No digas nada. No hace falta.

Tiró de él hacia abajo, hasta que los dos quedaron de nuevo sentados, Gabi con la espalda apoyada en la corteza de los árboles, y Aitor parcialmente tendido sobre su cuerpo. Se quedaron allí, bajo el manto de los cerezos, abrazados uno a otro y en completo silencio, con las mejillas ligeramente teñidas de color y una suave sonrisa dibujada en sus rostros.

Definitivamente, podían decir que habían logrado arreglar sus diferencias. Y, aunque tarde o temprano tendrían que volver con los demás, al menos durante unos minutos, querían disfrutar de ese momento que solo les pertenecía a ellos.

A ellos, y a nadie más.

* * *

_Y el vicio continúa..._

_En esta ocasión, no pude resistirme a hacer a Aitor y Gabi. ¡Me parecen tan monos! He tenido mucha indecisión sobre esta pareja porque Gabi anda mucho detrás de Riccardo (el cual parece mi Celestino personal en estos One-Shots, por cierto). Tras mucho meditarlo, al final decidí que los prefiero a ellos._

_Digo lo mismo que dije en el otro, yo no soy muy de emparejar a menos que sea con sentido. Y ESTOS LO TIENEN, CAGUEN-_

_En fin, espero que, de nuevo, os haya gustado y hayáis disfrutado con la lectura. ¡Gracias mil por leer!_

_Se lo dedico a mi hermaposa, que sé que va a morir mucho cuando lea esto~_


End file.
